Just Dance
by Allviran
Summary: Trunks is having a stressful time with his relationships. When will he ever learn? Somehow when Gohan shows up to put Trunks in a better mood, things take an odd turn...


Just Dance  
The "Truten on accident" Truhan that ended up Truten anyway

A good night out was something Trunks really needed. He had dwelled over the thoughts of losing his ex, Goten, for the longest time. Hopefully some clubs would help Trunks get his mind off Goten, and maybe even find someone way better.

Trunks sat down at the bar. He did not drink alcohol, but asked the bartender for a shot anyway. Trunks promised himself only one, but less than an hour he was surrounded by little glasses with the club name etched into the side.

Trunks asked for another as the blurred image of the bartender swayed in and out of perception. When the bartender denied, Trunks slammed his head on the surface in front of him. Trunks felt no pain.

"Whoa, Trunks. Don't hurt yourself. You might not be able to feel it now, but in the morning you're going to have one hell of a headache," Said the person who sat next to Trunks.

Trunks spun around on his stool a few times then pointed at the dark haired boy. "When did you get here, Gohan?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I've been sitting next to you for the past half hour. We've been talking the entire time."

"Goten won't be too happy when he finds out that we are spending time together," Said Trunks.

"You've been complaining abut Goten breaking up with you," Said Gohan.

"Oh yeah." Trunks spun on the stool once more then glanced at Gohan. "Why are you here?"

"You called me about an hour ago and told me to meet you here. You said that everything would become clear when and then the line went dead. I came to see if you were okay," Gohan replied.

"Well obviously I'm just dandy," Said Trunks. He laid his head on the bar, knocking over a few shot glasses in the process.

Gohan laughed. "Obviously you're not. Since when do you say 'dandy'?"

"Since when do you hit on your little brother's ex?"

Gohan blushed, but all Trunks could see was another blur of color. "You think I came here to date you?" Gohan demanded.

"Isn't that why I called you?"

Gohan turned away. "If that's all you needed me for, I should probably leave…"

Before Gohan could make another movement, the song changed and Trunks' mood along with it. Trunks grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him off the seats and out towards the dance floor.

"I love this song!" Trunks exclaimed.

"What song is it?"

Trunks paused for a moment. "I don't know. I've never heard it before. But I love it! Let's go dance!"

By the time Trunks had dragged Gohan to the middle of the dance floor, he had completely forgotten why they were out there. Gohan rolled his eyes (he seems to do that a lot) and dragged Trunks to the wall.

Gohan shoved Trunks into one of the vacant chairs. "Trunks, you've had way too much. You need to get home," Gohan scolded.

Trunks snapped out of his drunken daze and leapt from his seat. "My parents would kill me! You can't take me home!"

"Your parents can't control your life forever, Trunks. But if you don't pull yourself together, I will be," Gohan said. He folded his arms.

Trunks grabbed Gohan's shoulders and begged, "Don't mention this to anyone, Gohan. Please!"

Gohan removed Trunks' hands then smiled. "Don't worry," Gohan assured. "I won't tell anyone. I promise." His expression changed to a scowl. "But if you do it again, my mom will be the first one to know. You know how she is."

Something about the tone of Gohan's voice caused wheels to turn in Trunks' mind. Trunks glared at Gohan. "You hypocrite. How many have you had?"

Gohan turned away. "You want to go dance? Another good song is on."

"How many?" Trunks insisted.

Gohan paused for a moment. "Not nearly as many as you… I'm a hypocrite?" Gohan demanded.

"I'll tell Chi-Chi. I'll tell Chi-Chi that you've been going to bars and drinking and having sex with men," Trunks teased.

"I haven't been having sex with men!" Gohan exclaimed in a hushed hiss.

"Not yet."

Gohan grabbed Trunks by the hand and dragged him towards the front door of the club. For the most part, Gohan did not speak. When he did, the only thing that would come out was an unrecognizable grumble. Trunks followed without resistance.

Trunks finally stopped Gohan. "Come on, Gohan," He said, pulling Gohan to him. "You paid to get in here, so why don't you have a little fun? I know money is tight in your family right now." Trunks wrapped his arms around Gohan's waist.

"Trunks…!" Gohan pushed Trunks away. "Just because you are upset about Goten doesn't mean you can go out and do… do what you've been doing."

"I was just trying to get you to dance with me, Gohan. You don't have to be so serious," Said Trunks.

Gohan frowned "This isn't right Trunks."

Trunks chuckled sarcastically. "Maybe I don't want to be right. Maybe I want to be wrong. Maybe I am wrong!" Under his breath he continued, "At least I was always wrong to Goten."

Gohan immediately felt guilty. He had saddened a drunken Trunks. How dare he? Gohan grabbed hold of Trunks' hand again and pulled him out on the dance floor.

"What…?"

"Just dance."

-

Trunks opened his eyes ever so slowly. The pounding headache mixed with the sunlight streaming through the window was sure to cause one hell of a bad day.

Not only a bad day. Trunks soon realized that he would also have a bad HAIR day. Of course, to top it all of, he had to have a piece of candy stuck in his unruly lavender hair. Great. But what did that matter? And his entire body smelled like a bad mix of alcohol, sweat and… chocolate. When did he get chocolate?

And scanning down… Not only was Trunks wearing everything but his pants, but on either side of him slept a Son boy. Gohan was turned away, but Goten was as close to Trunks as he could possibly be. And he was… cuddling.

Trunks ran his hand gently through Goten's hair, which sparked a few movements from the teenage Saiyan. Goten looked up at Trunks with a half asleep smile on his face.

"Good morning, Goten," Trunks whispered, returning the smile.

Goten made a failed attempt at a glower, then returned to the smile. He laid his head on Trunks' chest. "I'm sorry I put you through that. I was kind of hoping that you wouldn't take it that badly."

"I did though."

"I'm sorry Trunks. I never intended for anything bad to happen," Said Goten.

"Stop apologizing. You're forgiven."

Gohan turned over. Trunks and Goten prayed that Gohan would remain asleep. Their moment together was so perfect.

Instead of waking, Gohan's body slowly slid off the bed as Trunks and Goten stared with wide eyes. Gohan hit the floor and was sleeping.

Goten and Trunks exchanged glances and did their best to hold back their laughter. 


End file.
